


The Two Songs They Each Heard and a Reunion

by CopperDaily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Lyric fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles hears a song that makes him think of the recently deceased Derek, he needs to know if it's true.</p><p>When Derek hears a song that makes his mind spin and his stomach churn he needs help from Stiles.</p><p>But the pack thinks he's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set where Ethan doesn't tell Scott and Stiles that Derek is alive. Set in Motel California.
> 
> AU for summer storyline.

The bus ride back from the attempted track meet was quiet. All of the wolves seemed to be avoiding each other, and the humans involved in turn avoided the wolves.

Stiles rested his head against the bus window and loaded Spotify on his phone, searching for any sort of escape. Closing his eyes he simply listened to the music the application offered, happy to be away from the tense situation. It felt like his mind kept drifting to an even more tense situation though. As he kept wondering what happened to Derek.

It wasn't like they had been together romantically, well not the whole time, there was one incident- but over the summer Stiles spent a lot of time around the Hale. Scott was seemingly always busy and Stiles mind was always wrapped around something, and werewolves was a good mind wrapping topic.

Stiles was honestly very worried about his friend, as they had become close over the summer. The pack had recently started referring to them as "mom" and "dad", which had initially caused awkward tension between the two.

It had also inspired a situation that neither of them predicted when they went to a lake, as decided by Erica. When the two were left alone they sat and watched the pack, simply watching over their "family" they had created. When suddenly Derek looked at Stiles seriously, "Stiles, would you want the bite? I mean hypothetically."  
Stiles sat up and looked at the wolf, surprised by what this was ignited by.  
"Why?" He simply asked in reply.  
"Never mind." Derek said and went back to tensely watching the pack.  
"Derek, why?" Stiles asked and grabbed the alphas shoulder to make the older face him.  
Derek suddenly reached out and grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and pulled him into an abrupt kiss. But once Stiles had comprehended what happened Derek was gone.

Towards the end of the summer though Derek and Stiles had taken the pack out to swim at the lake after Erica had pressured them into it, again, and they resolved the tension. Derek seemed so awkward around Stiles after the kiss. Stiles assumed it was a fluke, and wanted the pack back to normal so he resolved the situation as Derek nodded along.  
Little did Stiles know though that Derek would soon close up entirely and end all communication between them as soon as the alphas showed themselves as a threat. In turn the betas also grew distant and Stiles simply accepted the fact.

Stiles didn't mind the distance as it was how the pack initially was, but it hurt to lose parts of his friends he knew he would never get back. For example, how closed up Boyd was after they lost Erica, and losing Erica all together was even worse.

Stiles sighed at the thought and turned the volume up as the song changed.

The intro to the song was very different from his station, but Stiles trusted the beauty of Spotify. So he closed his eyes and focused on the lyrics to distract his mind.

"Blue jeans, White shirt   
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn   
It was like James Dean, for sure   
You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer."

Maybe it was Stiles previous thoughts but his mind painted a picture of Derek with the lyrics. It wasn't his fault he fit the description.

"You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop   
But you fit me better than my favourite sweater,"

Stiles simply breathed in, feeling tense, feeling the awkward sensation he had between Derek and himself after the kiss. Maybe it was the lyrics striking a chord in him be had previously ignored but the image became more vivid.

"and I know   
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!"

No what they had wasn't love, Derek would never love Stiles. And even if Stiles had any feelings of the sort before he knew he couldn't hurt Derek when he helped Scott. There wasn't love, and Stiles was 65% positive of that.

"I will love you till the end of time   
I would wait a milion years   
Promise you'll remember that you're mine."

Stiles suddenly remembered something he had pushed off during the summer. When he had dozed off on the couch with Derek in the loft and had distinctly hurt Derek whisper above him, "Mine." Before he ran a hand through Stiles hair and turned off the light.  
Had Stiles been wrong? Had he been too tired to fit the pieces together?

"Baby can you see through the tears?   
Love you more   
Than those bitches before   
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember   
I will love you till the end of time"

Stiles kept his eyes closed as his thumbs twirled around each other, had he been wrong and the kiss and question meant something? Stiles sighed as he heard the next verse coming and decided to not over think currently.

"Big dreams, gangster   
Said you had to leave to start your life over"

Stiles felt a pang in his heart as he could almost relate these words to Derek's once the alphas came and Derek left him, alone.

"I was like: "no please, stay here,"   
We don't need no money we can make it all work   
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday   
I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was   
Chasing paper   
"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard."

Stiles physically cringed as he related the story to his own, Derek had left to fight the alphas and Stiles knew, he waited for some kind of sign they had won. Something all night, Derek normally contacted him to let him know the pack was okay. He normally let Stiles be "mom". But that night he heard nothing.

"I will love you till the end of time   
I would wait a milion years   
Promise you'll remember that you're mine   
Baby can you see through the tears?   
Love you more   
Than those bitches before   
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember   
I will love you till the end of time."

Stiles slowly opened his eyes when he realized he had thought of Kate with the lyrics of "those bitches before" and wondered how much he denied feeling in the equation all along.

"He went out every night   
And baby that's alright   
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side   
Cause Ima ride or die   
Whether you fail or fly   
Well shit, at least you tried. "

Stiles looked out the window as he felt this was his internal journal speaking to him through the lyrics of a song.

"But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died   
I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind   
I just want it like before   
We were dancin all night   
Then they took you away- stole you out of my life   
You just need to remember... "

Stiles couldn't even breathe for a moment as he realized his feelings for the alpha. The reason he had been so technical and on top of everything was because he denied the emotion. He had denied it until it was too late. Derek was dead now and he had just realized there could have been more. The alphas had taken away all the chances he had with Derek, and Stiles only just realized this. He glared at the back of Ethan's head.

"I will love you till the end of time   
I would wait a milion years   
Promise you'll remember that your mine   
Baby can you see through the tears?   
Love you more   
Than those bitches before   
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember   
I will love you till the end of time."

By this point Stiles was sitting next to Ethan, he was livid. He was silent for a moment after the song ended, trying to control himself.

"What happened to Derek? I saved your life. Did you save his? No one has heard from him." Stiles whispered through gritted teeth, he knew Scott could hear but both of them were just too scared to ask.

Ethan eyed Stiles, deciding on something in his mind. Stiles continued to burn holes through the alphas head with his eyes until Ethan nodded, apparently deciding on something.

"Look, for saving my life I will offer you this. We think Derek is alive. None of us are sure but we didn't finish him off." Ethan said and Stiles sat stiffly for a moment before going back to his seat and exhaling. Derek might be alive, he made eye contact with Scott. 

They knew they had a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is trying not to think of Jennifer when Stiles comes back to mind. Or maybe the teen never left his mind but was covered.

Derek sat in his loft, alone, Jennifer had left. Derek contemplated the decision he made with her but ended the train of thought with small tasks. He couldn't over think it. Instead Derek decided to get groceries. He needed milk, or something.

After changing into proper clothing he got into his car and was blasted with his radio. Thinking back Derek remembered the last time he was in the car Isaac had convinced him to blast music with the windows down, to enjoy it.

Derek growled in the back of his throat and turned the radio down. He debated where he wanted to go for groceries, then a thought struck him. Everyone thought he was dead. Was he supposed to hide or simply be spotted and everyone would know he was alive?

Not wanting to deal with anything at the moment but a simple task, Derek decided he'd go out of town to grocery shop. On the way there he stopped to get gas and stood in silence at the self serve station.

As his mind wandered to the "dangerous" thoughts, as Derek had internally labeled them, he sighed and decided to listen to the music. Lyrics, something simple, and knowing pop music it was something simple.

"There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born"

Derek shifted uncomfortably at the lyrics and had unwanted memories of his family leak to the forefront of his mind. He had suppressed it all but even the first lines were bringing back such vivid pictures.

Yet his gas tank was full he was too enthralled in the words that he couldn't walk away from the pump.

"Up on the hill across the blue lake, thats where I had my first heart break."

Derek swallowed as Stiles was immediately the first thought with the word heartbreak.

"I still remember how it all changed  
my father said"

It did change after the ending of their relationship. But his father wasn't there, what would he have said? Derek stopped thinking and listened.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.  
Yeah!

Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!"

This gave Derek a slight feeling of light heartedness. Was this what his father would have said? Would he be encouraged to go after Stiles, be encouraged he was making the right choices as an alpha? Many thoughts rushed into the wolves brain, but he again pushed them back and leaned against his car to listen.

"There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight  
We were so young  
I think of her now and then."

Derek's eyes had become red as this related to the time in his life he had trusted Kate. Derek had to physically calm himself and let his ears listen again.

"Still hear the song reminding me of a friend."

Was this a song that made him think of Kate or Stiles?

"Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
thats where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
my father said

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!"

Derek felt nauseous as too many emotions filled his body; longing, despair, grief, hope, anger. It was too much. Yet he wondered if this was what was meant to happen when he tried not to think of Jennifer, Stiles came back. Jennifer only covered Stiles, she was an earplug but he couldn't stop listening to the teen.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Yeah..."

Derek had already pulled the nozzle out of his tank and finished everything by the time the song was over. He was still listening but nothing had paralyzed him like before.

Derek's plans were now changed. He was shopping in town and needed to see Stiles. He needed to talk to the teen. Tell him how on that lake day he wanted to bite Stiles only to make him his mate. How Stiles had ended everything and behind the nodding head was a crying wolf.

He needed Stiles. And so he sped back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs to find Stiles, when he sees the school bus leaving town he wonders if he missed Stiles. If he always will.

Stiles had gotten off the bus and returned to his jeep after his goodbyes with his friends. Still tired from the ride of the bus and all of the chaos, Stiles simply sat in his car and closed his eyes for a moment. With all the werewolves going insane the previous night he had barely slept, which left him exhausted.

Stiles decided to just sit there for a few minutes and let himself take a moment for himself. He deserved it and everyone had already left so why not?

____________________

Derek sped into the main part of Beacon Hills and tried to think of the places Stiles could be. Scott's house, his house, at the fast food joint getting curly fries, Lydia's to bother her, there was so many possibilities.

As he passed the school he saw a bus pass him. It was weird for a Saturday.

Then he remembered Isaac talking about a meet they had coming up. In a different town and how he would be gone for a few days. Well before Derek kicked him out.

Derek immediately slowed, had he missed Stiles? Again?

But passing the school he saw the jeep, in defeat he decided to just park and decide what to do next. He had just missed them. The bus just left. What could he do now?

As he sat in his parked car, which was next to Stiles' jeep, he looked at the car. Wondering how it had gotten fixed from all the werewolf trauma it went through.

Looking into the car, Derek was shocked to find a not moving Stiles. Immediately Derek panicked, how could this be worse?

Jumping out of his car he ran to Stiles' door and opened the door.

"Stiles!" He yelled before hearing the teens steady heart beat, then the panic of the same beat as the teen awoke abruptly.

"What?! Yeah I was awake- Derek?" Stiles exclaimed as he woke, confusion evident on his face.

"You were sleeping. Sorry. I didn't- I couldn't hear your heart- I mean I didn't listen for it- it looked like-." Derek paused to stabilize his brain. "I'm sorry I woke you, I thought you were in trouble."

"I was sleeping. Stayed up all night saving the pack. You're welcome by the way." Stiles said with a yawn and stretch.

"Saving the pack? Do I want to know?" Derek asked rhetorically. Then he stopped himself, this wasn't why he was here. "Stiles I need to talk to you."

"Okay Mr. Sourwolf, what is it?" Stiles asked as he turned in his seat to face Derek, who was still blocking him in his jeep. Derek looked like he was thinking of a thousand things as he looked at Stiles, he looked hurt, angry, confused, so many expressions went through his face as he just looked at the teen.

"Derek?" Stiles asked hesitantly, now almost afraid of this talk.

Derek refocused on Stiles and breathed out slowly, "Stiles remember the last time we went to the lake?" Stiles nodded unsure of where the thought was leading, "I- I kissed you because I liked it."

"Liked what Derek?" Stiles asked, trying to be calm and the solid rock in the conversation.

"I liked it, you being mom and me being dad. I wanted to give you the bite because I wanted you." Derek said, his face now very serious as he looked Stiles directly in the eye.

"Wanted me?" Stiles asked, it was the thing that blew his brain out of the whole speech.

"As my mate. I just didn't realize it at the time. I couldn't connect my wants with my brain, Stiles, I just want you. I don't want anyone else, it took- Well something stupid and a song to make me realize." Derek finished almost mumbled, embarrassed.

"You want me?" Stiles asked again, still perplexed by the statement. He could process everything else later but his brain couldn't process this.

"Yes." Derek said and reached behind Stiles, pulling him closer by the back of his neck, kissing him gently. "It's been you."

Stiles breathed the same air as Derek as they stayed close together, his eyes were closed as he listened to the werewolf breathe. 

"I want you too." Stiles whispered, "But I don't want the bite. There has to be another way."

"Find it." Derek whispered and when Stiles looked at him he had a sly smirk on his face, challenging him.

"I will." Stiles said determined and kissed Derek again, "For you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay done, sorry it took longer than expected.


End file.
